dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze the cat vs twilight sparkle
Blaze the cat vs twilight sparkle is a dbx from supersonic43 Location:crisis city sonic06 Fight:Blaze was searching for silver and see a purple figure destroying her future with animals dying in the ground blaze was completly enraged blaze:Wwhy did you do this you you horrible horse twilight:I need to save my world from you cause a strange guy named mephiles say this to me blaze:huh ok if you want to fight:Twilight then use his telekinesis to use a large car and multiple large bulidings and blaze attacking her like sonic attacked silver in sonic generations blaze then trows many fire blast at twilight whitch trows a lot of magical blasts at blaze both chocked but no one win twilight then throws a giant magic blast like a kamehameha at blaze whitch use a fire boost to counter but then blaze wins and kick twilight in the heart causing her to fall badly in the ground blaze:is that all you ve got twilight:that's not even 50% twilight then uses a illusion tatic at blaze making her attack a false twilight in the illusion whitch is time to twilight charge and throw a giant magic blast causing the road to explode and both fall twilight flies and blaze gets hardly hitted blaze then enraged charged a powerful spin dash at twilight sparkle making her hitted in the heart again twilight then enraged tried to use a powerful magic dark cue:monster skillet twilight then uses this to hit blaze a magic blast whitch in that time damage blaze whitch uses many fire blasts at twilight whitch gets no damaged twilight then throws many giant cars and bulidings for many seconds creating a giant ball similar to silver meteor smash blaze then tried to run but twilight uses a telekinesis to stop her and blaze then gets hitted by the attack Cue:infinity sonic Forces twilight then returns to normal by the magic and blaze then gets hardly hitted blaze then was hardly injured by the smash she then uses the sun emeralds to transform into burning blaze and twilight then uses the rainbow power elements of harmony to transform into rainbow twilight Outcome#1 Both chocked with a high sky battle making trees fall down and the lava eruption blaze then spindashed into twilight whitch now make a giant blast again that time blaze gets no damaged and blaze kicked twilight in the head at high feet tall blaze then uses a giant boost attack at twilight whitch counter with the rainbow power attack whitch made blaze return to normal and sun emeralds return to normal blaze:no twilight then obliterated blaze with a rainbow blast K.O outcome#2 blaze then go up at space and uses a boost attack at MFTL speeds into twilight whitch almost counter blaze then dodged and used a boost whitch hit twili at all making a explosion twilight then gets unconscious and flies at high feet speed blaze then hit her with a punch blaze:BURNING PUNCH then the place gets almost destroyed by the impact twilight s body was destroyed by the impact and she was nowhere to be seen K.O Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights